Instinto
by cari-chan1
Summary: Oneshot. Los miembros del SPK sienten algo “especial” por Near. Ninguna pareja en particular, sólo Near paseándose como dios le trajo al mundo :P


Titulo:** Instinto**

Género: ¿Humor? ¿Fluff?

Personajes: Near, Lester, Halle y Gevanni.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata (aunque todos sabemos que pronto pasarán a ser de las fangirls xD)

N.A.: A los que hayáis llegado aquí engañados por el resumen, os deseo buena lectura xD Este fic es simplemente algo simpático, pero espero disfruten con él. Se agradecen muchísimo los comentarios, thanks.

* * *

Lester parpadeó al entrar en la habitación, preguntándose cómo podía aquel muchacho que estaba sentado junto a la pantalla principal, permanecer mirando sin parpadear siquiera, aquella estridente fuente de luz, donde los datos se desplazaban de arriba abajo con una velocidad que los hacía difícilmente asimilables.

Durante unos segundos le analizó, con los ojos fijos en su espalda, como quien observa a un animal exótico dentro de una jaula, mientras trataba de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que le había visto moverse.

No hacía mucho que le conocía, pero Near le había demostrado ya que su capacidad para mantenerse inmóvil, observando, pensando, iba más allá de lo que él habría considerado humano.

Lester se acercó al muchacho, y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver qué estaba leyendo esta vez. Los datos de los asesinados por Kira entre abril y junio del año anterior se deslizaban por la pantalla sin pausa, lo que le hacía preguntarse si realmente llegaba a leer todos los detalles o estaba buscando algo en particular.

Iba a abrir la boca para resolver sus dudas, pero las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos de Near le obligaron a apartar momentáneamente sus pensamientos sobre el caso Kira y empezar a preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaría el joven trabajando.

Ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello, Lester estaba por apostar que Near llevaba al menos cuatro días durmiendo apenas un par de horas. Dios sabía cuanto tiempo llevaría sin darse un baño o cambiarse de ropa.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Near de repente, obligando a Lester a salir de su ensimismamiento.

- No…- hizo una pausa que acompañó con un ligero movimiento de manos – En realidad me preguntaba si no necesitas un descanso. ¿Por qué no haces una pausa? – sugirió tratando de sonar amable.

- Mis facultades mentales aún permanecen en perfecto estado, pero gracias por tu interés.- replicó el muchacho, sin emoción alguna en el tono de su voz.

Lester no estaba muy seguro de si le había molestado su comentario.

- No lo dudo.- respondió, conciliador – Pero el cuerpo también necesita descansar… una pausa no te perjudicará.

Near se volvió ligeramente para mirarle, clavándole sus inexpresivos ojos grises.

- Puedes darte un baño y relajarte…- sugirió el hombre con una sonrisa leve – Desconectar un poco puede ayudarte a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Lester se sentía un poco estúpido mientras Near le continuaba observando con aquella expresión vacía, pero no le parecía sensato que el muchacho pusiera su cuerpo al límite, por muy inteligente que fuera.

- Comprendo. – dijo Near, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza - Supongo que tras cuatro días de trabajo mi olor corporal puede dificultar la interacción de los miembros con mi persona y alterar la dinámica de trabajo.

- Yo no he dicho que huelas mal… - trató de excusarse Lester, incómodo por la interpretación que había hecho de sus palabras.

- Un baño no es una mala idea.- le escuchó murmurar mientras le veía bajar de la silla, para luego marchar en dirección al cuarto de baño con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies.

Lester se limitó a observarle en silencio, sin saber si debía decir algo, antes de tomar asiento frente a una de las numerosas pantallas y volver al trabajo.

Tan absorto estaba analizando los datos, que sólo cuando Halle entró en la habitación despegó los ojos del monitor, y fue consciente de que tenía los brazos entumecidos y el cuello adolorido.

- Lester, ¿habéis revisado los archivos sobre los asesinatos del mes pasado? – fue el saludo de Halle que llegó cargando una taza de café y un manojo de papeles que leía mientras caminaba.

- Gevanni lo hizo ayer, aunque Near esperaba poder leerlos esta tarde. – le informó. – ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

- Es posible… - Halle levantó entonces la mirada, para observar más atentamente a su alrededor. – Y hablando de Near ¿dónde está? Es inusual no verle sentado aquí.

- Pues creo que fue a darse un baño, pero ahora que lo dices, de eso hace ya una hora y media. – hizo una pausa, pensativo. – Espero que no se ofendiera por lo que le dije.

- No me parece una persona que se ofenda con facilidad.- respondió Halle- ¿Le dijiste algo particularmente duro?

- No, simplemente le sugerí que tomara un descanso, y que un baño podría ayudarle a relajarse… pero creo que malinterpretó mis palabras, y supuso que le estaba dando a entender que su mal olor corporal nos ahuyentaba.

Ella encarnó una ceja, y Lester creyó ver que la comisura de sus labios se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba.

– Me acercaré a ver si se encuentra bien. – habló él, levantándose de la silla con un suspiro.

Halle asintió con un gesto mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su café.

Cuando Lester alcanzó la puerta del cuarto de baño, golpeó suavemente la madera y esperó una respuesta que no llegó. Preocupado, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza, al tiempo que volvía a llamar un par de veces.

- Near ¿puedo pasar? – habló en voz alta.

- Adelante, Lester.- la voz del muchacho le pareció lejana.

Entró cauteloso y cuando se acercó al biombo que separaba el lavabo de la bañera, se asomó de nuevo, descubriendo la pequeña figura de Near metida en aquella gran pila que rebosaba agua caliente gracias al grifo que permanecía abierto, probablemente para mantener constante la temperatura.

- Near ¿Qué haces? – no quiso hacer una pregunta tan directa, pero ante lo desconcertante de la escena, su boca se abrió sin pensar.

El muchacho no lo miró, sino que continuó sumergiendo uno de los patos de goma que flotaban a su alrededor, para luego soltarlo, haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia arriba, saliendo a la superficie con un ruidoso chapoteo.

- Aplicar el principio de Arquímedes. – replicó Near, y el pato amarillo salpicó de nuevo cuando lo soltó de entre sus dedos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Lester, pues notaba que las mejillas del muchacho estaban anormalmente coloradas y ladeaba la cabeza de forma extraña.

Near apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la pila, y le dedicó una mirada acuosa.

- El calor del agua debe haber afectado a mi presión sanguínea, lo que no dudo me provocará una pérdida de consciencia si prolongo mi estancia en la bañera…

A Lester le costó unos segundos procesar la información antes de exclamar entre dientes, y meter los brazos en la bañera para sacar bruscamente al muchacho del agua

- Ha ido de un pelo. - suspiró, ahora que sostenía a Near bajo el brazo, como si fuera un vulgar saco de patatas.

- Debí ser consciente de las limitaciones de mi cuerpo, mis disculpas, Lester.

El comandante abrió la boca para responder, pero el ruido de algunos golpes en la puerta le interrumpió.

- Lester, Near ¿va todo bien? – habló Halle desde el otro lado.

- Perfectamente.- respondió el muchacho, aún siendo cargado por su subordinado, mientras retorcía entre los dedos un mechón de su pelo.

Lester volvió a suspirar cuando Halle replicó con un "De acuerdo", y dejó a Near en el suelo, antes de alcanzarle una toalla con la que éste se envolvió despacio.

- ¿Dónde tienes la ropa, Near? – le preguntó, buscando a su alrededor.

- En la habitación.- replicó el muchacho, que se había acurrucado, tomando asiento en el suelo.

Lester le observó un instante, incrédulo. ¿Acaso Near había tenido la intención de pasearse medio desnudo por el cuartel hasta llegar a su habitación?

Se percató entonces de que ni siquiera la ropa que llevaba puesta antes de entrar al baño se encontraba a la vista. ¿Dónde la habría metido?

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, consciente de que pensar en ello no le traería nada bueno.

- Iré a buscarla mientras te secas… ¿seguro que estás bien? – inquirió, lanzándole una última mirada evaluadora.

Near asintió con un gesto, y él salió del cuarto de baño con expresión algo más relajada.

- Lester, tienes los brazos empapados. – exclamó Halle, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando éste nada más había puesto un pie en el pasillo.

La mujer había estado esperando apoyada en la pared hasta que alguno saliera y le explicara la situación.

- Ah, no es nada.- respondió Lester - Near se mareó por que estuvo mucho tiempo metido en el agua caliente.

- Vaya, eso sí que parece inusual. – Halle parecía sorprendida ante tal revelación. - ¿Está bien?

- Sí, eso creo. – hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar - ¿Podrías ir a buscarle un zumo o algo así?

Ella pareció aun más asombrada por la petición.

- Si aun está aturdido, algo fresco y con azúcar le ayudaría. - sugirió Lester.

- Está bien… - acabó por acceder Halle, sin perder su expresión desconcertada.

Él se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar su camino.

Al llegar a la habitación de Near no le sorprendió descubrir que estaba tan ordenada que resultaba obvio que el muchacho no había pasado en ella más de cinco minutos. Una camisa y un pantalón algo arrugados descansaban sobre la cama, y a Lester no le costó identificarlos como la ropa que Near había llevado puesta algunas horas antes.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sin querer imaginar cómo habría llegado hasta el cuarto de baño sin ropa alguna.

Encontró una pequeña maleta colocada sobre una silla, y descubrió en ella varios montones impecablemente doblados del vestuario del muchacho, como si no hubiera tocado su equipaje desde el día que llegó. Tomó rápidamente una muda y salió a toda prisa, sin querer pensar mucho más sobre las excentricidades de Near.

Cuando Lester regresó, observó resignado cómo el joven cerebro del SPK jugaba con una pistola de agua de plástico, aun envuelto en la toalla, con el pelo blanco chorreando sobre sus hombros, signo evidente de que ni siquiera se había molestado en secarse un poco.

- Near, te dejaré aquí la ropa…- se acercó hasta él, y le puso una mano en el hombro para atraer su atención.

El inesperado contacto hizo que Near se girara bruscamente, y disparara un chorro de agua de su pistola que acertó sobre la cara del comandante.

- Ah, discúlpame, Lester. – se excusó el muchacho sin cambiar la expresión vacía de su rostro.

Lester se frotó su ojo derecho, aun sorprendido por el inesperado asalto. Observó a Near un instante, mientras éste comenzaba a vestirse con terrible lentitud y con la piel no lo bastante seca, y se vio deseando que le dedicara unas palabras agradables e incluso familiares del tipo "_Gracias, tío Anthony_."

Se preguntó si es que le habían echado algo raro a su café aquella mañana.

Salieron del cuarto de baño diez minutos más tarde, Near ahora vestido y con el pelo algo más seco y desordenado, gracias a que Lester había insistido en ayudarle, por que temía que si dejaba al muchacho a su aire habría tardado al menos un par de horas.

Entraron en la gran sala que hacía de centro de control, donde encontraron a Halle, con una lata en la mano que no tardó en darle a Near, para desconcierto de éste.

- Zumo. – comentó el joven leyendo la etiqueta.

- Espero que te guste la naranja. – fue la respuesta de Halle, que no pareció querer dar más explicaciones.

Near asintió levemente, se sentó en el suelo junto a algunos de sus juguetes, y comenzó a beber tranquilamente. Aquel gesto hizo recordar a Lester a su viejo gato _Mister Fluff_, un persa de pelaje gris que gustaba de acurrucarse junto a la caja de juguetes cuando él era aún un niño.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente, alegrándose de que el gran talento de Near no incluyera la telepatía.

En ese momento, Gevanni entró cargando algunas carpetas, y al divisar al muchacho de pelo blanco abrió la boca para atraer su atención. Halle y Lester intercambiaron miradas, y rápidamente intervinieron para evitar que Gevanni interrumpiera al muchacho.

El recién llegado les lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gesto para que guardara silencio.

Near continuó colocando sus robot uno encima de otro en una pirámide que se balanceaba, mientras sus tres subordinados le observaban en silencio, como hipnotizados.

- ¿Vosotros también lo sentís? – susurró de pronto, Lester.

Halle y Gevanni no necesitaron oír más para entender las palabras del comandante, y acabaron por asentir con expresión resignada.

- Lester, Lidner, Gevanni, hay que revisar los archivos que envió en FBI.- exclamó Near, tan repentinamente que provocó que los tres miembros del SPK brincaran con sorpresa.

Lester soltó un suspiro largo antes de seguir los pasos de sus compañeros hacia el asiento más cercano, listo para continuar con el trabajo. Y mientras miraba a Near, que se acurrucaba semejando una gran bola de algodón, se preguntó cómo habrían llegado a esto.

_- _Estúpido instinto paternal…

_Fin._


End file.
